


Last Christmas

by Anonymous



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Early Eighties, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian wasn't one to sulk at parties, especially not Christmas parties, but seeing  Roger draped over Freddie the way he was wasn't putting him in a good mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Been listening to Last Christmas by Wham! on repeat for some strange reason. Anyway, here's some Christmas Breaky.

 Brian wasn't one to sulk at parties, especially not Christmas parties, but seeing  Roger draped over Freddie the way he was wasn't putting him in a good mood, so he decided earlier on in the evening that he would find a nice corner to hide in with a glass of champagne. He had succeeded in being left alone for a good five minutes before John seemed to notice his discontent.

"You don't look too joyful," he said as he approached the unhappy guitarist. 

"Should I be?" Brian asked as he continued glaring at the happy couple.

"I suppose so it being Christmas Eve and all," John said before he followed the older man's gaze. "Oh."

"What?" he turned to John giving him a look of feigned confusion. John raised an eyebrow and Brian sighed hanging his head slightly. 

"It's been a year you know, it's time to move on. Roger and Freddie are enjoying themselves do you really want to be stuck in this corner all night because you got rejected last Christmas?" John questioned. 

"What about you John, are you enjoying yourself tonight?" Brian shoot back rather aggressively. John's 'thing' for Freddie was no secret among the four of them.  

"I was but I came here to talk to you," the bassist smirked. Brian laughed.

"Alright, I'll mingle," the taller man finally caved. It couldn't hurt to try and be happy.

   Brian found himself having a wonderful time. As the night progressed he became aware of the fact that John had yet to let go of his arm, which he didn't mind at all. Still he was still avoiding Roger and Freddie like the plague.  

'Just for today and tomorrow and then everything can go back to normal,' he told himself.

Then, a slightly intoxicated Roger somehow managed to drag him away into the kitchen.

"Everything okay, Rog..." the guitarist asked, slightly concerned as the blond's hands made their way onto his shoulders. Roger seemed slightly distracted. "Roger...?" 

"I'm sorry," he said followed by a long pause, "for last year."

"No need to apologize. I only bared my heart and soul to you only for to turn around and say the same thing  to Freddie. Really no hard feelings," Brian joked bitterly.

"Bri..."

"No, honestly Roger it's all in the past now, Happy Christmas," he reassured the drummer before giving him a friendly peck on the cheek. Then, he left to go find a certain bassist.


End file.
